All of Me - Memories
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: He looked at the photos hung on the wall, remembering the times when he was young. All those times…All those times when he had a family. Yes…A family. They left, and faded away slowly, saying their last farewells. They left and started a new life, a new l


**All of Me - Memories**

He looked at the photos hung on the wall, remembering the times when he was young. All those times…All those times when he had a family. Yes…A family. He sighed, smiling sadly. What was life without a family? No one thought this would ever happen. Now he was alone. His family was long-gone, his precious memories locked away with them, forgotten… forever.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

They forgot him as well. He woke up every night from his nightmares, crying, pleading for them to come back. They left him, alone, locked behind these prison bars. But everyone had to die someday. And they did. They left, and faded away slowly, saying their last farewells. They left and started a new life, a new life without him.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Konekumaru was too weak to even survive his adulthood. He fell in a disease in the hospital. They were all crying for him. He had his last breath, saying goodbye. He had died only 2 hours after the visit. Suguro was the only one to rock his small body left and right as he died. As everyone left, he stood a small distance, watching them covering the lifeless corpse with a white cloth.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Shiemi left before she had the courage to tell him she loved him. She died peacefully, laying in her garden and left to her resting place, The Garden of Amahara. He gave her a deep kiss before he looked at her green eyes and she closed it, whispering, "I love you." He buried her in flowers and left. Everyone soon forgot and her grave was covered in weeds. Only he remembered.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Yukio died in the cold blizzard. He had burnt the demon and laid his brother in his lap, pleading for him to stay. The exorcist looked at him, smiling. He was dying as he looked him in the eyes, crying. "Thank you, Rin." He took him back to the city and lowered his grave down to the ground. There written one the grave, 'Okumura Yukio, A Good Teacher, A Good Exorcist, A Good Son.' Next to it, he had written with the dirt, 'And a good brother.'

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Izumo had died with all her power sucked away by their traitor. That traitor, Shima. He had been locked underground in the Vatican's prison, and him… He started to fade away too. No one visited him, not even at his request. Only he did, gave him a look of pity. And then, he whispered to him, "I'm sorry." He waved goodbye to him as he was carried away for his body to be burnt.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

Suguro… He died peacefully in his sleep. He knew that day would come. And before he did, he said to him. "I'll miss ya, blueberry. Don't forget us, promise me." And he kept that promise. But they didn't. They left. He stood in the rain staring at the names carved on the gravestones. Soon he was going to be the only one left. Yes, alone…

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Shura gave him his last training before she left. She told him, "One thing before ah leave. Just don't be afraid." Yes. He was afraid. Afraid he would be forgotten. But he already was. Already forgotten and alone. Forever. And now, he was the only one left. Even without that Paladin, Angel, he felt so lonely. So… lonely.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Years passed. He still looked at those pictures. When he was truly young. Now, he had no reason to live. 1000 years old, an immortal demon. His human side did die, rotted of exhaustion. But his demon side remained. He remained alive, unable to die. He forgot. Everything. Now, he just sat in the corner, wishing he was young again. Huh… Young… He forgot what it was like to be young and to have a family. A family… Now, he was alone.

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh…_

_Sorry, Rin... You're on your own now._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi guys! Enjoyed it? I cried when writing this! It's also a great combination when listening to: All of Me by John Legend! Trust me, you will cry! It just fits the song so much!**

**-PoFx**

_**Don't forget what it's like to be young. Enjoy your childhood.**_


End file.
